Heaven on Earth
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Depois de muito tempo se declarando, ele tentou mudar de tática, para ver se finalmente conquistava aquela ruiva, mas como ela reagiria, se levasse um gelo, dele ? Rated T !
1. Potter

**_Nome: Heaven on Earth_**

**_Por causa da música da Britney Spears, com o mesmo nome, e eu achei que descreve muito bem esses dois, depois que eles se acertaram !_**

**_Rated : M_**

**_Nada por enquanto, é só por preucação !_**

**_Personagens : Todos da época dos Marotos._**

**_Autora : Eu. Bruna._**

* * *

><p>Cedo da manhã, um garoto de cabelos negros e arrepiados, acordou. Ele esticou o braço e pegou um óculos redondo. Fazia frio, mas ele estava só de calça. Levantou-se e foi até a janela. O dia estava bonito, porém tinha muita neblina. Ele gostava do frio, por que era no frio, que os casais se juntavam para ficarem somente abraçados e assistindo filmes. Foi ao banheiro e fez sua higiene um banho, e colocou uma toalha na cintura, ficou na frente do espelho,e tentou dar um jeito no seu cabelo rebelde, mas depois de algumas tentativas desistiu. Estava meio sonolento então jogou água fria no rosto. Seus pensamentos variavam entre seu último ano em Hogwarts, e na garota ruiva. Já tinha feito de tudo para conquistá-la, mas ela continuava sem ligar, continuava brincando com seus sentimentos, e repetindo que não o queria e nunca sairia com que estava tudo bem, e que não se abalava com as palavras da garota, mas tudo era muito confuso para ele. Quer dizer, todas as garotas o queriam, mas logo a que ele gostava não sentia nada ? Como isso poderia ser justo ? Não estava com a mínima vontade de voltar para aquele lugar e vê-la. Nunca desistiria dela, e sabia disso, mas talvez fosse hora de tentar uma nova tática.<p>

Olhou para a cama ao lado da sua. Deveriam fazer um quarto só para ele. Quer dizer, seu amigo passava as férias praticamente inteiras ali, então não faria muita diferença, e ele teria seu próprio espaço.  
>- Padfoot ! Acorda seu cachorro pulguento !<br>Sirius, roncou alto e virou para o outro lado.  
>- Ótimo, então durma e perca o trêm.<br>Ele resmungou algo e começou a se levantar. O moreno foi até o banheiro mais uma vez, estava só com uma toalha pendurada no quadril, então foi colocar uma roupa decente, para que pudesse ir pegar o expresso. Ele havia ficado animado, queria colocar logo em prática seu novo plano. Se esse não funcionasse, não sabia mais o que fazer, e finalmente teria que desistir de seu amor.  
>- Prongs, você parece uma noiva ! Anda logo, a ruiva nem olha para você direito, não precisa se arrumar.<br>- Eu estive pensando nisso.  
>- E me diz quando você não está pensando nela.<br>- Eu tenho uma idéia.  
>- E qual seria ?<br>- Eu vou desistir dela.  
>- Finalmente ! Aí está meu companheiro ! Mérlin ouviu minhas orações, agora não vou ter que te ouvir lamentar por ela a cada dois segundos ! Mas como assim, Prongs ? Você não dizia que era para sempre, esse amor, doentio ?<br>- Não, Pads ! Você não vou fingir que desisti dela, para ela me querer. Simples assim.  
>- A pimentinha não é esse tipo de garota.<br>- Mas algo tem que funcionar, Six.  
>- Eu não acredito que vá funcionar, não com ela.<br>- Então se não funcionar, eu desistirei de verdade.  
>- Estarei aqui para você. Todos estaremos.<p>

Após dizerem isso, os dois garotos, já arrumados, saíram do quarto e desceram para a Sala da Mansão Potter, era muito espaçosa e cheia de mínimos detalhes, os Potter decoraram cada espaço daquela enorme mansão com muito cuidado, para que agradasse cada um na família.  
>Chegaram na sala, e um homem mais velho, estava sentado no sofá, lia o Profeta Diário e tinha uma expressão séria, mesmo não acreditando no que diziam naquele jornal, ele passava informações úteis. Desejou então, brevemente uma boa viagem para seu filho e o amigo Black.<p>

Os dois continuaram seu caminho até a cozinha. Uma mulher, de vestido, e cabelos escuros, terminava de servir o café-da-manhã. Os garotos estavam famintos como sempre, então comeram praticamente tudo, enquanto mantinham uma conversa agradável com a Senhora Potter. Um elfo aparecia de vez em quando, para limpar a bagunça que faziam.

Comeram rápido, pegaram suas malas, enquanto a Sra. Potter os esperava do lado de fora. Aparataram na estação. Ela despediu do filho, e de Sirius, o qual ela também já considerava seu.  
>Os dois passaram pela parede e logo viram o enorme expresso. A estção já estava bem cheia, e a hora de embarcar se aproximava. Daqui há uns míseros minutos ela estaria ali, tão perto dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão distante.<br>Como de costume, os dois entraram no trêm, acharam uma cabine e guardaram as malas. Saíram e ficaram jogando papo fora, por um tempo, até que o terceiro maroto chegou para completar o grupo. Os três mataram as saudades, de um jeito deles, e entraram na cabine. Ficaram ali por mais um tempo, e o trêm começou a dar sinais de que estava partindo.  
>- Eu tenho que ir, sou monitor. – disse Remo.<p>

Marlene chegou apressada.  
>- Tem lugar aqui para mais uma ?<br>- Sempre terá lugar aqui para você.  
>- As suas cantadas baratas não me compraram antes, e não vão me comprar agora, Black.<br>O garoto de óculos começou a rir.  
>- Agora arreda para lá, que eu quero me sentar – completou Marlene.<br>- Na verdade, eu vou me sentar do lado dele dessa vez, Lene – disse James. Se sentando do lado de Sirius.  
>- Muito obrigada, Jay, você atrapalhou meu esquema de seduzir a Lene. – disse Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça do seu amigo, e os dois começaram uma briga, que se estendeu por uma boa parte da viagem.<p>

Um bom tempo depois, Remo estava de volta.

- Como foi a reunião de NERDS ? – Sirius  
>- Produtiva – Remo.- Ahmm.. temos espaço, para mais uma?<br>- Sempre cabe mais uma – Sirius.

Remo se sentou do outro lado de James, e deixou o outro banco livre.

James não sabia se conseguiria conquista-la daquela maneira, ela o odiava, isso era óbvio, e ela também já tinha dito que não sairia com ele. Um belo gelo, era o que ela merecia. Sim, ele a amava, mas precisava ser correspondido, estava cansado daquilo, cansado de viver sendo rejeitado, tinha seu orgulho e não o deixaria por ela.

Olhou para a porta, esperando quem vinha. Ela chegou, linda, radiante, como sempre, mas ele não iria ficar distraído com isso. A garota iria aprender que não podia fazer aquilo com ele, e ia ver de uma vez por todas, que ele não era tão mau. O jogo havia começado, e ele não ia parar.


	2. Evans

_**Oii ! Olha, eu esqueci de avisar o que o Rabicho, não existe nas minhas fics. Espero que gostem !**_

* * *

><p>A ruiva acordou bem cedo. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Tomou um banho, e fez a sua higiene. Depois foi escolher uma roupa para pegar o trêm. Finalmente. Não podia mais esperar para começar as aulas. Ela finalmente tinha conseguido o que desejava, ia ser monitora chefe ! Não sabia por que queria tanto isso. Talvez por que gostasse de estar no comando, e ter o controle da situação. E dessa vez ela não deixaria as piadinhas dos seus amigos passarem despercebidas, eles não sairiam ilesos das confusões que tanto aprontavam. Afinal, ela era monitora chefe, tinha que se manter firme, não abriria exceções como tinha feito em outras situações aquele Potter maldito ! Ahá. Ele se acha tanto ! É tão convencido ! Aquelas tentativas idiotas de tentarem conquistá-la, deixavam ela enojada. Principalmente por que depois ele partia para outras garotas ! Ele é tão...<p>

- A aberração da família, está acordada, se preparando para encontrar com outras aberrações.  
>- Bom-dia Túnia ! – Petúnia era a irmã de Lilían Evans. Ela era trouxa, portanto não era muito compreensiva, e odiava bruxos. Lily a amava muito, por isso sempre a perdoava, mas todas as palavras de sua irmã a machucavam.<br>- Aberração ! Vá embora logo ! Você envergonha a família. – A palavra favorita dela, aparentemente era aberração, por que ela dizia isso o tempo todo !  
>- Também vou sentir sua falta, Túnia !<p>

A ruiva desceu as escadas da sua casa. A irmã não tinha ajudado muito, e ela tinha acabado de ficar ansiosa ! Encontrou com seu pai, ele a abraçou e parabenizou pela milésima vez.

- Estou tão orgulhoso de você, minha ruivinha !

Ela continuou seu caminho até a cozinha, onde encontrou a mãe, apressada como sempre, e servindo a mesa do café. Desejou bom dia para sua mãe e se sentou. Não conseguia comer, estava nervosa. Ser monitora chefe, era seu sonho. Mas as pessoas poderiam ficar bravas com ela, por repreende-las. Mas quem se importa ? As pessoas já eram más com ela. Aquelas garotas estúpidas que a chingavam e ameaçavam por ela não dar bola para o Potter. É claro que ele nem ninguém sabiam, ela preferia ficar calada, e não comentar. Eram garotas ciumentas e idiotas.

O pai a levou até a estação de trêm. Beijou a filha e a desejou uma boa viagem. Lily estava bem adiantada, atravessou a parede, e chegou na plataforma. Lá estava o enorme trêm. Entrou, e foi direto para a cabine dos monitores. Já tinha pensado em muitas coisas, para dizer, mas precisava se preparar. Obviamente teria outro monitor chefe, mas não se preocupava com ele, era só ser legal, todos iam gostar dos planos dela, e eles iriam trabalhar em grupo, iam apoiar uns aos outros.

A estação começou a encher rapidamente. Muitas pessoas chegavam e escolhiam seus vagões. Ela não tinha pensado nisso, mas não deveria se preocupar, Remo ia lembrar dela, com certeza. E Sirius, e principalmente aquele Potter estúpido, também ia, provavelmente iria guardar um lugar ao lado dele para ela. De onde vinha tal amor que ele cultivava por ela ? Mesmo depois dela rejeita-lo tantas vezes durante tanto tempo. Será que ela deveria dar uma chance para ele ? Não ! Isso não ia acontecer. Era ela Lily Evans, ele era James Potter, ela o odiava, ele o amava. Mas e se ela o amasse ? Ele poderia ser um cara legal ? Não. Jamais. Ela já tinha pensado nisso. Não iria acontecer ! Ele era um galinha. Não tanto quanto o Sirius. Ninguém jamais seria mais safado do que ele, mas mesmo assim, o Potter continuava um galinha. Ela não ia mudar de idéia sobre aquilo.

As cabines começaram a encher, e os monitores chegaram. Nesse meio tempo, descobriram que os monitores chefes eram Lily Evans e Remo Lupin. Assim seria muito mais fácil ! Eles eram muito amigos, e não iam atrapalhar uns aos outros ! Perfeito !

- Lily, você já pensou, onde vai se sentar ? – Lupin  
>- Ahmm.. não, Remy !<br>- Então obviamente você vai ficar conosco ! Vamos !

Foram andando até a cabine. Ela podia apostar que os integrantes, seriam: Ela, Remo, Sirius, Marlene e Potter.

Lily esperou Remo perguntar se tinha espaço, ela sabia que tinha, e já conhecia aquilo, ele estava avisando, discretamente para o Potter que ela iria ficar ali. Patético. O coração dela ficou disparado, não entendia por que, mas sempre ficava assim antes de vê-los de novo, e só acalmava quando via o Potter. Era estúpido, mas provavelmente era por que estava preocupada que ele estaria fazendo algo errado. Óbvio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA : Oii ! Tudo bem ? Me desculpem por ter demorado tanto tempooooooo ! É que eu to de casitgo, acreditam ? Então eu não to podendo entrar na internet, mas hj meu pai deixou então eu corri pra escrever ! Eu sei que to devendo ler um milhao de fics e deixar review, me perdoem, mas prometo que lerei, assim que possivel ! Obrigada e não esqueçam de deixar review, heim ?_**

_**Katherine Parteno Gryffindor**_ : Ah, é sempre muito bom ter novas leitoras ! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ! Já já eu crio os momentos quentes, ok ? kk

_**Erika Wesley Salvatore**_ : Heyy amiga ! Que bom que gostou lindonaaa ! Eu também espero que de certoo ! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ! Obrigada pela review fofa ! Beijos !

_**Fernanda Ginne**_ : Oi amor, que bom que deixou uma review ! Obrigada lindona ! Estou mt feliz que vc ta orgulhosa de mim ! Mil Beijos !

**_ines giraldes_** : aaah que bom que gostou, beauty ! Espero que tenha gostado desse tambem, viu ? Beijao !


	3. Hogwarts

_**Eu não me lembro muito bem, qual a casa da Lene, mas ele está na Grifinória, na minha fic (;**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente em Heaven on Earth :<strong>_

_**- Como foi a reunião de NERDS ? – Sirius  
>- Produtiva – Remo.- Ahmm.. temos espaço, para mais uma?<br>- Sempre cabe mais uma – Sirius.**_

_**Remo se sentou do outro lado de James, e deixou o outro banco livre.**_

_**James não sabia se conseguiria conquista-la daquela maneira, ela o odiava, isso era óbvio, e ela também já tinha dito que não sairia com ele. Um belo gelo, era o que ela merecia. Sim, ele a amava, mas precisava ser correspondido, estava cansado daquilo, cansado de viver sendo rejeitado, tinha seu orgulho e não o deixaria por ela.**_

_**Olhou para a porta, esperando quem vinha. Ela chegou, linda, radiante, como sempre, mas ele não iria ficar distraído com isso. A garota iria aprender que não podia fazer aquilo com ele, e ia ver de uma vez por todas, que ele não era tão mau. O jogo havia começado, e ele não ia parar.**_

* * *

><p>Agora :<p>

A ruiva entrou silenciosamente, mas só para depois deixar todos assustados com um grito.

- LEEEEENE !

Marlene levantou e abraçou a amiga com menos escândalo.

- E aí Ruivinha lindinha – Sirius disse, e olhou o amigo com uma cara maliciosa. Tentação. Ele queria tentar James .  
>- Ei Six ! Que saudade !<br>- Quem não sente minha falta ruiva ?

Todos bufaram. Já era rotina. Sirius era sempre assim, principalmente com as mulheres, ele não podia ver um rabo de saia que já corria atrás, apesar de não ser segredo para ninguém que ele tinha um tombo pela Marlene, há não ser só para ela.

- Evans.  
>- Potter. – a ruiva respondeu automaticamente. Mas depois parou por um segundo e desnorteada perguntou – do que você me chamou ?<br>- Evans. Não é esse o seu nome ?  
>- Sim, mas, você nunca me chama de Evans.<br>- Resolvi atender seu pedido.  
>- Ah. Que bom que aprendeu.<p>

A ruiva esperou a resposta do moreno. E ele não deu. Ela então se sentou amuada em um canto e ficou ali, assistindo a conversa dos amigos. Ele não havia mudado, continuava o mesmo James com eles, mas por que a tratou diferente ? Tinha então, finalmente desistido dela ? Depois de tanto tempo seria isso realmente possível ? Ela não conseguia acreditar ! Ele foi sempre tão... tão insistente ! O que teria feito ele mudar de idéia ? Ela teria feito algo errado, no final das contas ? Não, não tinha nada. Ele era um cafajeste. Só isso. E ele tinha outras garotas, na cola dele. Deveria simplesmente ter partido para outra. O que era melhor para todos.

O resto da viagem passou devagar para os dois. O tempo parecia estar contra James, ele só queria sair de perto da ruiva, o mais rápido possível, ou os seus desejos o guiariam, e ele deixaria seu plano de lado, o que estava, fora de questão. O tempo se arrastava para a ruiva, que chateada, não estendeu papo com os amigos, ela tentava decifrar o que se passava com o moreno, mas não conseguia.

Chegaram em Hogwarts, e os brilhantes distintivos já reluziam nos peitos de Lily e Remo. Seria um ano difícil para Sirius e James fazerem suas costumeiras pegadinhas, mas Remo os deixaria sair impunes da maioria, já que ele com certeza iria fazer parte delas. Mas a ruiva, essa aí, ia ser parada dura.

Todos se dirigiram para o Salão Principal, e sentaram-se de um lado da mesa, Sirius, James e Lene, e em frente deles Lily e Remo.

Foi feita a seleção de casas, logo depois um breve discurso do diretor, com avisos de sempre, como "Fiquem longe da Floresta Proibida". Ela não era tão assustadora. James e Sirius já haviam ido lá, diversas vezes, só era preciso tomar cuidado, para não atrair muita atenção, se você o fizer, tem que saber como se comportar diante dos possíveis problemas, e não se pode ter medo do escuro e misterioso.

Após o discurso, o banquete foi servido. Os meninos serviram-se sem vergonha, com exceção de Remo, que foi um pouco mais educado. Após o término, todos se separaram. Lily e Remo pegaram os alunos do primeiro ano e os guiaram pelo castelo, mostrando aonde ficava a casa, confiando-lhes a senha, entre outros. Sirius encontrou um grupo de garotas mais novas que ele, todas muito lindas, então ele saiu dizendo "Eu gosto é das novinhas!" e dando uma risada rouca, típica dele. Marlene automaticamente ficou irritada, disse que estava cansada e que iria dormir " Culpa da viagem" ela disse. E por fim, James agarrou sua capa da invisibilidade e foi em direção à Sala Precisa.

Era isso que ele fazia para aliviar a cabeça da ruiva. Ia para a Sala Precisa. Lá, ele imaginava o lugar mais calmo que conseguia, geralmente um grande lago, com uma pequena floresta ao lado, onde ele podia se esgueirar, e subir em árvores. Ele gostava disso. Ia lá para cima, com seu Mapa do Maroto, e observava os amigos. Sirius sempre com alguma mulher do lado, Remo e Lily sempre na biblioteca, e Lene sempre em algum lugar que não deveria estar. Depois, na beira do lago, ele se colocava a pensar. Pensar no amor, na ruiva, nas próximas pegadinhas, nos amigos, nas brigas recentes, nas notas, em fim, pensar em tudo que o estava incomodando, ou que queria muito fazer.

Ele apreciava muito esse momento sozinho, e já estava quase virando rotina.

Após um bom tempo, o moreno decidiu ir dormir. Estava tarde, e teria um longo dia, precisava estar pronto.

Deitou em sua cama, e dormiu imediatamente, queria simplesmente desligar seus problemas por um tempo, e foi que fez.

No dormitório feminino, a ruiva ainda estava acordada. Estava irritada, brava, incomodada. O Potter tinha esse efeito nela. Mesmo não tendo feito nada, ele ainda conseguia. E esse era exatamente o problema, ele não fez nada.

Ela gostava dele, e no fundo sabia. Ela gostava secretamente, de todas as vezes que ele a chamava para sair, e tinha uma enorme satisfação em dizer não, só para vê-lo continuar tentar. Ela gostava quando ele teimava em chama-la de ruivinha, ou simplesmente Lily. Ela gostava da aparência dele, e do seu bom-humor. Ela era caidinha por ele, mas não iria admitir para si mesma.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA : Alguém ? Alguém continua aí ? Espero que não tenham me abandonado, por que eu não abandonei vocês ! Quero primeiramente me desculpar, por esse atraso, eu sempre atualizei minhas fics rapidamente, mas como eu estou de castigo, vocês sabem... Ainda tenho que enfrente 1 mês e 2 semanas sem minha internet );_**

**_Agoraa, sobre o novo capítulo, espero que tenham apreciado, e prometo que farei meu melhor para postar o próximo beem rapidinho ! Reviews ?_**

**_E todos vocês, coisas lindas, que eu estou devendo reviews nas fics, não fiquem tristes, que eu vou ler sim, e deixar review sim, o mais breve possível !_**

**_Ines Potter :_**_ Aah que bom que começou a ler ! Espero que esse capítulo não tenha te decepcionado, e tenha matado um pouco da curiosidade, sobre a reação da Lily !_**_  
>Ines Giraldes :<em>**_ Evans Potter, é a perfeição, não ? LOL obrigada pela review (;_**_  
>Erika Wesley Salvatore : <em>**_ Até quando essa ruiva vai continuar fingindo? Por que se fosse eu, já tinha pulado no colo dele, e tascado um beijão kk ela é muito forte, como que pode ! kk Obrigada pela review minha amiga linda ! Espero que tenha curtido esse novo capítulo !_**_  
>Sophie Malfoy :<em>**_ kkkk claro que você está ansiosa pelo "Rated M" kkk estou bolando ainda ;p Obrigada pela review amore !_**_  
>AnneBlackPotter :<em>**_ Oiie ! Que bom que amou ! Então tá ai mais ! Desculpe a demora, viu? Beijos e obrigada pela review ! _


	4. Desencontro

O primeiro dia de aula chegou até eles.

No dormitório masculino, Remo e James já estavam de pé, enquanto Sirius ainda roncava.  
>James foi até o luxuoso banheiro, era grande, com três chuveiros, e uma uma pia enorme, com armários, onde eles podiam deixar seus pertences até o fim do ano. Mesmo o banheiro sendo grande, os garotos preferiam revezar, do que tomar banhos juntos.<br>Tomou um banho quente, para relaxar, teria duas aulas de poções, defesa contra as artes das trevas e uma de feitiços, isso antes do almoço. Felizmente seus amigos também seguiriam carreira de auror, inclusive Lilían, então tinham aulas juntas.

O moreno não estava pronto para vê-la,no trêm. Tinha acabado de decidir os últimos detalhes do planos, mas ver Lilían tão cedo fora como levar um soco no estômago, constatou que ela estava mais linda, cheirosa e com cabelos ainda mais brilhantes. Ela era feita para ele. Clichê ? Talvez, mas ele estava apaixonado, e não há nada mais clichê do que isso.

Saiu do banho para dar lugar a Remo, que já se encontrava, praticamente despido. Tinha um bom corpo, o moreno reparou. Não que reparasse em corpo de homem, não era isso. Mas sabia como seu amigo se preocupava com uma futura namorada, ele não estava tão mal assim, qualquer uma em Hogwarts, gostaria de namora-lo.

Encontrou Sirius, acordado e também quase despido. O amigo tinha um corpo de jogador de Quadribol, braço bem definidos, e um, como as garotas dizem ? Um tanquinho. Era por isso que muitas garotas queriam Sirius, não que ele conseguisse entender.

- Bom dia, Six.  
>- E aí, Jay.<br>- Pronto para as aulas ?  
>- Sempre. Pronto para ficar perto da ruivinha ?<br>- Sempre.  
>- Cara, eu acho que a ruiva não vai cair nessa !<br>- Então eu deverei seguir em frente de verdade.  
>- Mas o que?<br>- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não passarei o resto da minha vida, correndo atrás dela.  
>- Eu já sei do que você precisa !<br>- E o que seria, Pads ?  
>- Um encontro.<br>- Como ?  
>- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, meu caro Prongsie. Um encontro !<br>- Não, isso não vai acontecer.  
>- Perdeu o jeito ? Por que eu posso arrumar alguém.<br>- Eu NÃO perdi o jeito, não se esqueça que a metade de Hogwarts me quer.  
>- E a outra metade quer a mim. Você terá um encontro.<br>- Não, não terei.  
>- Está com medo de garotas ? Eu escolho uma para você.<br>- Pois bem, irei ao encontro. Mas eu vou escolher !  
>- A ruiva não vale.<br>- Eu tenho outra pessoa em mente.  
>- E quem seria ?<br>- Que tal a Marlene ?  
>- LENE ? Você ta louco ? Perdeu a noção do perigo ?<br>- Ciúmes ?  
>- Não ! Claro que não !<br>- Então qual é o problema ?  
>- Você não é homem suficiente para ela.<br>- E quem seria ?  
>- Alguém, mais parecido comigo.<br>- É ciúmes então. Acalme-se pulguento, não é a Lene.

Remo havia saído do banheiro, há algum tempo, e ria dos dois amigos apaixonados e cabeças duras.

No dormitóro feminino, Lily, Lene e Dorcas, já estavam prontas, e conversavam um pouco, antes de descerem para o café-da-manhã.

- O James está estranho – soltou Lily, ficando automaticamente envergonhada.  
>- Não, não está – Lene<br>- Está só com você – Dorcas  
>- Há ! Então você também percebeu, Dorcas ?<br>- Sim. Ele não te chamou de Lily, lírio, ruivinha, nem mesmo Lílian.  
>- Exatamente !<br>- As vezes ele seguiu em frente !  
>- Não seja boba, ele não desistiria nem se colocassem 10 mulheres peladas na frente dele – Lene<br>- Então por que ele está agindo assim, Lene ?  
>- O ego dele está machucado, depois de tantos foras.<br>- Será ?  
>- Lily, meu bem, para alguém que não o quer, você anda muito preocupada !<br>- Não quero perder a amizade dele.  
>- Que amizade ? Vocês só brigam.<br>- Não é verdade.  
>- Desculpe, mas é sim, tanto que eles te chamam só de pimentinha – Dorcas.<br>- Mas o que eu posso fazer, se ele só me tira do sério ?  
>- Sinceramente não sabemos. Mas você deveria aceitar sair com ele, pelo menos uma vez. – Lene<br>- Não, não vou ! Ele é um galinha. Sai com todas. Não entrarei na listinha idiota dele.  
>- Tem razão.<br>- Não adianta insistir, Lene ! Peraí, você disse que eu... tenho razão ?  
>- Sim, eu disse.<br>- É, eu tenho razão.  
>- Não saia com ele. Perca a chance da sua vida.<br>- Chance da minha vida ? Com ele ?  
>- Você está certa Lilian. Não acho que você seja a mulher para ele.<br>- Isso mesmo, MAS O QUE ?  
>- Isso mesmo que você ouviu !<br>- Eu sou mulher para ele sim !  
>- Prove !<br>- Como ?  
>- Da próxima vez, que ele te chamar para sair, você vai aceitar !<br>- Nem nos sonhos dele !  
>- Eu te desafio !<br>- Lene, melhor não – Dorcas.  
>- Não te mete no assunto, Dorcas ! Vai lá, Lilían, eu te desafio, a sair com o Potter !<br>- Eu... eu...  
>- Viu ? Eu disse que não é mulher para ele.<br>- TUDO BEM ! EU VOU ACEITAR ! ASSIM QUE ELE PEDIR PARA EU IR COM ELE EM HOGSMEADE, OU SEI LÁ, QUALQUER COISA, EU ACEITO !  
>- Ótimo. Agora vamos, senão não teremos tempo de comer.<p>

As três garotas, desceram as escadarias, que davam no Salão Comunal. Esse estava decorado como sempre. As cores vermelho e dourado em todos os lugares. As mesas de estudo no canto, e o sofá preferido dos marotos e delas, na frente da grande lareira, que em cima, tinha o símbolo da Grifinória; um leão.

Os três garotos descerem as escadas. Esperariam como costume as meninas em frente as escadas delas.

James estava decidido, sairia com uma Lufa, que tinha dado em cima dele, assim que acabara o jantar na noite passada. E continuaria com o plano, para ver se Lily se tocava. Não a chamaria de apelidos carinhosos, não faria as piadinhas costumeiras com ela, evitaria qualquer tipo de contato físico, e só se dirigiria a ela, quando fosse extremamente necessário, e acima de tudo, não a chamaria para sair.

Lilían estava preparada. Como sempre, o Potter, iria chegar dando-lhe " Bom dia, Lírio", e logo durante o primeiro horário de poções, ele lhe jogaria um bilhetinho, a convidando para ir com ele em Hogsmeade, e ela aceitaria. Não ia ser tão ruim, certo ? Certo. Ela iria então finalmente, dar-lhe uma chance. Que ele aproveitasse-a.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA : OOOi gente ! Tudo bem com vocês ? Então, na minha nova short que eu acabei de publicar eu dei uma explicada por que sumi, resumindo : estudo, e lá eu também disse que teria uma certa dificuldade para digitar o próximo capítulo dessa fic, mas eu não contava com a minha astúscia ! Já tinha deixado preparadinho, digitado e revisado esse capítulo aqui ! Então espero que me perdoem, e que apreciem, ok ? Mil Beijos ! Review ?_**

**_Erika Wesley Salvatore : _**_Amiga lindissima do meu coração, mas que saudade é essa, que está apertando meu coração ! Muitissimo obrigada pela sua review no último capítulo, fico extremamente feliz que tenha gostado, e como sempre, obrigada por ser essa pessoa doce e carinhosa que você é ! Significa muito para mim, tudo que você acha do que eu escrevo ! Mil Beijos !_

**_ines giraldes : _**_Ah, eu entendo como é essa vida complicada, dormir e ver tv, e não se esqueça de comer ! Fico muito feliz que você goste das minhas fics, e obrigada por tirar um tempinho para ler ! E sim eu perdoo sua demora para ler, se você perdoar a minha para escrever ! Beijãao !_

**_BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore : _**_eeei ! Nossa estou hiper mega feliz que você venha acompanhar essa nova fic ! Eu sempre amei seus comentários e vejo que agora também não vou me decepcionar! Muitissimo obrigada pelo elogio, a minha intenção nessa nova, era realmente mostrar como eu amadureci, pois percebi que era muito superficial minha escrita ! Espero que aprecie essa tanto quanto a última ou até mais ! Beijoooo !_

**_Miguel Malfoy : _**_Concordo em parte, acho a Cho Chang muuuuuuuito chatinha, mas a Lene nem tanto, apesar, admito eu, de não ir muito com a cara dela ! Enfim, obrigada, se você acompanhar, espero que se divirta ok ? Um beijo e obrigada pela review._


	5. Surpresa

Lílian acordou cedo naquele sábado. Duas semanas haviam se passado e não tinha recebido nenhum convite do Potter. A garota desceu até o Salão Comunal, ainda eram 8 horas da manhã então ela sabia que teria o devido silêncio para realizar sua leitura.

Foi até a mesa de estudo que ficava em frente de uma grande janela, proporcinando uma bela vista e distração. Abriu seu livro de Poções no capítulo 6, ela estava muito avançada em relação a turma, isso, por que tinha muito tempo de sobra, todos os convites para sair eram recusados, pois nenhum vinha de quem ela realmente queria.

Ela pegou pergaminha e pena, mergulhou-a no tinteiro, quando ouviu um estalo. Passou os olhos no salão; nada. Voltou a atenção para seu pergaminho, quando percebeu. Olhou novamente e viu um cachecol amarelo. Levantou-se e andou até o sofá em frente a lareira. Deitados nele, estavam uma lufana, cujo o nome era ... Nery, Cely, Clery, tanto faz... era uma vaca. Lily não era de julgar um livro pela capa, mas naquele caso, estava certa.

A garota estava deitada de lado, na ponta do sofá, a única coisa que a impedia de cair, eram os braços de James que a rodeavam, enquanto sua língua percorria cada canto daquela boca nojenta dela.

Lílian permaneceu parada por um momento, quando de repente, agiu por mero impulso. Pegou o cachecol e o enrolou, fazendo dele uma bola e o jogou com força na cabeça de James. Acertou o braço dele, o garoto abriu os olhos e interrompeu o beijo abruptamente, assim que notou a presença da ruiva, soltou a lufana, que caiu no chão, soltando um gritinho indignado e olhando Lily com desprezo, essa por sua vez se controlou e disse contida :

- Saia.  
>- Não.<br>- Ou sai, ou toma detenção.

A loira falsa se levantou e se jogou nos braços de James.

- Saia – repetiu a ruiva.

Assim que a lufana foi embora, James se levantou sussurrando:

- Lily.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo da ruiva. Há quanto tempo ele não a chamava assim ? Não importava.

- Detenção. 1 semana, 3 horas por noite, sem descanso nos finais de semana. Começando amanhã.  
>- Pelo quê, ruiva ?<br>- Por ter colocado alguém de outra casa aqui dentro. E é Evans, para você.

Ela se virou e foi para seu dormitório. Lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos.

O moreno não sabia o que fazer. Não queria ter beijado Nelly, mas ela praticamente o atacou e quanto a leva-la para seu Salão Comunal, tinha a intenção de tomar uma detenção e passar um tempinho com a ruiva, porém não planejava que ela o pegasse aos beijos com a loira. Ele foi até a mesa, onde Lily tinha deixado seu material e o recolheu. Devolveria depois.

Subiu até seu dormitório e o largou em cima da cama. Um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado caiu no chão e ele o apanhou.

Remo tomava café, estava extremamente desconfortável. De um lado tinha James, o moreno segurava um pergaminho em suas mãos, que tinha encontrado nas coisas da Lílian, queria tanto abrir que não parava de o encarar. Do outro lado tinha Sirius que conversava animadamente com Marlene sobre quadribol; os testes iam começar logo. E na sua frente tinha Dorcas que comia quietamente, a garota parecia um pouco triste nesses dias. Virou-se então para James.

- Abra então.  
>- Eu não sei se devo.<br>- Por Mérlin ! – Remo puxou o pergaminho e o abriu.

Não sabia se o amigo ia gostar do que estava escrito ali.

James deu um bote, tomando o pergaminho e lendo-o.

- O que eu faço ? – perguntou.  
>- Chama ela para sair.<br>- Eu não posso Moony, ela me viu com a lufa.  
>- Pelo menos você sabe que seu plano está dando certo.<br>- Eu não queria magoá-la.  
>- Tarde demais, agora vá lá e peça desculpas.<p>

Remo percebeu que seu amigo já não prestava mais atenção.

Dorcas se levantou e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, saiu do Salão. Inconscientemente Remo a seguiu até a beira do lago e sentou ao lado dela.

A vista era linda, o enorme lago cristalino, escondia milhares de criaturas extraordinárias. Ar árvores eram altas, e estavam com suas copas cheias e com folhas verdes, como os olhos de Lily. Uma leve brisa passou por eles, o cheiro era muito bom, grama e terra molhada.

Ele olhou para a garota ao seu lado, desejando saber o que ela pensava.

Ela sentiu o olhas dele queimando sua pele, e o olhou de volta, se permitiu observar por uns instantes a boca dele, e depois concentrou-se nos olhos.

Remo se aproximou, a ideia de beijá-la na boca era irresistível, mas ele sabia que não podia, então depositou um beijo singelo em sua bochecha.

- O que foi isso ? – perguntou confusa.

Ele segurou a mão dela.

- Eu nunca mais quero ver você triste, entendeu ?

A garota afirmou com a cabeça.

- E se você precisar de conversar com alguém, ou de um abraço, eu estou sempre aqui para você. – ele acrescentou enquanto se levantava.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA : Esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho mais curto, por que eu to morrendo de sono, não sabia mais o que escrever, e o que eu já tenho escrito aqui, é a parte da detenção, que quero deixar para o próximo capítulo, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado, e espero não ter demorado taaaanto assim , não reparem na minha falta de criatividade para dar nome aos capítulos, eu nem sei como dou título para as minhas fics, eu particularmente não gostei tanto desse cap, maas não quero deixar vocês esperando tanto, então, é só uma "introdução" para a detenção e o romance do Remo. Um feliz natal e próspero ano novo para vocês. Obrigada por terem acompanhado minhas fics ano passado, e espero que em 2012 venham muitas outras s2**_

**BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore** : Pois é, deu esse desencontro, quando ela decide dar mole, ele não quer mais rs um feliz natal e próspero ano novo para você também, obrigada pela review, beijoos s2

**Erika Wesley Salvatore** : amigaa, que bom que gostou do último capítulo, espero que tenha gostado muitissimo desse também, feliz natal e ano novo para você, acho que esqueci de te dizer isso ! Obrigada pela review, beijooos s2

**Sarah Black Potter** : Ooi, obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ! A ruiva está super incomodada com o Potter, mas não percebe de jeito nenhum que o ama rsrs ! Muitos beijos e seja bem-vinda em Heaven on Earth !

**Ines Giraldes** : aah que bom que gosta tanto ! Obrigada por perdoar a demora, espero que dessa vez tenha sido mais rápido ! Obrigada pela review, espero que esse capítulo também não decepcione ! Beijãaao !


	6. Detenção : Dia Um

A tarde de domingo passava lentamente. James estava inquieto e irritado. A ruiva tinha passado praticamente todas as horas dentro daquele dormitório, o qual ele não podia invadir, e as poucas vezes que ela tinha saido, mantinha-se o mais longe possível dele. Mas ele tinha uma detenção com ela, a qual a garota simplesmente não poderia adiar.

Faltando 1 hora, o moreno subiu para o seu dormitório, tomou um banho, colocou vestes limpas e tentou dar um jeito no seu cabelo. Chegou ao local combinado 10 minutos adiantado, exatamente como tinha planejado, ele queria impressionar Lily, por isso estava cheiroso e pontual.

A garota chegou carrancuda. Não queria estar ali, mas precisava vigiar Potter enquanto ele fazia uma limpeza. Ela carregava consigo um livro, precisaria de uma distração.

- Potter, fico surpresa que já tenha chegado !  
>- Eu não queria deixa-la esperando, ruiva.<br>- Então vamos começar. É muito simples, comece polindo aquele troféu grande e depois todos os outros. Você tem 3 horas.  
>- E se eu terminar antes, posso fazer o que quiser ?<br>- Aposto que não quer se atrasar para seu encontro. Sim, pode ir embora quando terminar.  
>- Eu não disse que iria querer ir embora. – ele disse usando toda força do seu olhar em Lily. Ela ficou desconsertada por um momento mas logo desviou o olhar e se sentou em um canto.<p>

O moreno olhou com preguiça para o grande trófeu, mas logo começou a trabalhar. Por sorte a ruiva não tinha tomado dele sua varinha, e por isso, ele a usava quando a garota estava bastante concentrada na leitura. Terminou o serviço na metade do tempo. Largou o pano no chão. Ele estava um pouco suado, mas ainda podia sentir o perfume em sua pele, seu cabelo devia estar bagunçado como sempre, então ainda tinha um pequena chance de parecer arrumado, para impressionar Lily.

Andou em direção ao canto em que a garota estava sentada, e sentou-se ao lado dela. Esperou por longos 5 minutos, que parecerem para ele 5 horas.

- Você não tem permissão para fazer uma pausa, Potter.  
>- Não estou fazendo uma pausa.<p>

A ruiva desviou a atenção do seu livro, e olhou para ele.

- Não, eu é que estou. – disse usando seu melhor tom sarcástico.  
>- Não estou fazendo uma pausa – repetiu – já cumpri minha parte de hoje.<p>

Lily olhou na direção dos troféus. Estavam todos perfeitamente polidos, e eram tantos ! Não era possível... só tinha uma explicação... magia ! Mas não tinha como, ela estava com a varinha dele, pensou colocando a mão no bolso da capa, constatando que estava errada. Tinha esquecido. Deixou a varinha com ele, e ela a usara. Isso não estava nem um pouco certo, ela conversaria com a professora Minerva, e dobraria a detenção dele. Mas se contasse, ela saberia que Lily tinha falhado... ela poderia simplesmente, usar magia para sujá-los de novo, e fazer o moreno limpar outra vez... mas isso seria injusto pois ele tinha trabalhado pelo menos um pouco, sem contar o esforço para esconder dela a varinha, e fingir que não estava usando magia.

- Bom, como eu terminei .. – disse o garoto fingindo que olhava as horas em um relógio imaginário em seu pulso – 1 hora e meia, adiantado, podemos conversar, o que acha ?  
>- Tentador.. mas eu estou lendo.<br>- Ah... vamos lá, ruivinha. – disse James pegando o livro das mãos dela e se levantou.  
>- Já que você terminou, estamos os dois liberados. Boa noite, Potter. – dizendo isso, ela se virou em direção à saída.<p>

Sem pensar duas vezes, James sacou sua varinha, e com um pequeno gesto, ele sujou pelo menos a metade dos troféus de novo.

- Espere ! Acho que não terminei o meu trabalho.

Lílian olhou para trás perplexa. Não podia ser! Ele havia sujado tudo de novo.. e por que ? Ele queria mantê-la ali ? Para que ? Ela não queria passar mais tempo com ele,e muito menos lembrar da cena com a lufa, então por que ele não a deixava sair logo dali ? Ela lançou para James um olhar furioso, e sentou de novo no canto, abrindo seu livro.

O garoto olhou cansado para a sujeira que fizera. Mas por que ? Ele não devia nada para ela, e tinha resolvido não dar mais bola... depois de ter lido naquele pedaço de pergaminho, que no caso, era um bilhete dizendo que ela aceitaria sair com ele, na primeira tentativa que fizesse, ele tinha percebido que tinha desperdiçado uma grande chance. Mas o que poderia fazer ? Ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que se passava.

Começou a limpeza,mas sem usar magia dessa vez. Tentou inúmeras vezes começar uma conversa com ela, mas Lily respondia com frases curtas e resmungos, no final ela fez um biquinho, que mostrava claramente, que não queria papo, então, ele só terminou seu trabalho calado. Se dirigiu até a ruiva, quando deram exatamente 3 horas de detenção.

- Você não quer conversar comigo, está tudo bem, mas terá que passar 3 horas por noite comigo na próxima semana, eu não gosto de pessoas mal educadas e humoradas, então espero que amanhã o seu humor esteja melhor, ou não passarei nenhum segundo perto de você.

James saiu da sala sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, e quanto mais chegava perto do Salão Comunal, mais a compreensão tomava conta dele. Não acreditava que havia dito aquilo para ela. Era oficial. Tinha realmente estragado todas as chances que tinha com ela. Não que ele tivesse muitas antes, mas agora realmente não tinha nenhuma. Chegou ao seu dormitório e deu socos na parede de pedra, até não aguentar mais a dor, e cair no sono.

Lílian estava amedrontada. O que ele havia acabado de dizer mesmo ? Ela não acreditava naquilo. Tinha realmente irritado ele, não ? Como era estúpida... por que tinha ficado tão brava com ele ? Eles não tinham nenhum tipo de envolvimento e depois disso, sabia que nunca teriam. Uma lágrima caiu no rosto dela. Queria chorar como uma criança, mas não ia. Simplesmente não podia. Não choraria nenhuma lágrima mais, por ele.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA : Oooooi pessoas ! Tem mais um capítulo quentinho saindo para vocês ! E dessa vez eu nem demorei hehehe ! Vou tentar postar 1 capítulo por semana até as férias acabarem, ou seja, vocês terão, mais uns 3 ou 2 antes de fevereiro... anyway... se as reviews chegarem rapidinho eu tento postar 2 por semana, ok ? E aíi, o que acharam desse cap ? Espero que tenham gostado ! Beijoooooooooooooooos s2_**

**_Sarah Black Potter : Obrigada ! Espero que tenha gostado (:_**

**_Mila Pink : Olá ! Seja bem-vinda ! Fico muito feliz que esteja adorando ! Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que esse novo capítulo não tenha decepcionado (:_**

**_Erika Wesley Salvatore : Amigaaa ! É uma ótima pergunta sua, essa do por que a Dorcas estava tão chateada... bom... essa é uma questão que eu não tinha parado para pensar... mas digamos assim, por que ela é apaixonada pelo Lupin, e ele é um tapado hahahah Obrigada pela review, love ya s2_**


	7. Detenção : Dia dois

Lily acordou antes do relógio despertar. Era uma corrida para ela, fazia questão de acordar alguns minutos mais cedo. Levantou-se, e foi tomar um banho, se arrumou na rotina de sempre, pegou seu material e acompanhada de suas amigas desceu a escada do dormitório.

Remo e Sirius esperavam por elas.

- Bom dia, garotas ! – Remo  
>- Lindas como sempre – Sirius<br>- Bom dia, Remo – Lene

Sirius passou a língua nos lábios convidativamente.

- Continua me provocando – disse dando uma piscada.  
>- Bom dia garotos – Dorcas e Lily.<br>- Onde está James ? – Lene  
>- Ele desceu mais cedo – Remo – podemos ir também ? Estamos famintos.<p>

Os cinco desceram juntos e se sentaram nos lugares de sempre, mas James já não estava lá.

Foram para a aula de poção. Sirius se sentou do lado de James, como sempre, Remo se sentou com Lily, Dorcas e Lene, sentaram juntas. Snape entrou batendo a porta.

- Levantem-se – ordenou.

Os murmúrios começaram, e todos se levantaram.

- Quero os mesmo pares da última aula.

Os alunos ficaram parados por um instante tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Agora !

Quase como se saissem de transe, eles começaram a se mexer. Sirius foi até a mesa de Lene e sentou do lado da morena. Remo foi para o lado de Dorcas, e James ficou com Lily. A tensão entre os dois era tangível. Ele se sentia mal pelo o que tinha dito, mas ela bem que mereceu, certo ? Não iria se desculpar todas as vezes que dissesse o que estava pensando ou todas as vezes que fosse duro com ela. Lily estava constrangida por ter sido tão chata com o moreno, mas não queria se desculpar, mesmo que fosse orgulho da parte dela, ia deixar as coisas se resolverem sozinhas.

As aulas da manhã passaram rápidas. No almoço, os rapazes só falavam do treino de quadribol que teriam mais tarde. Já as aulas da parte da tarde, passaram lentamente, se arrastando.

James, Sirius e Remo subiram correndo para os dormitórios, os dois primeiros estavam ainda mais apressados. Pegaram suas vassouras e equipamento e seguiram para o campo, Remo por sua vez seguiu para a biblioteca, aonde tinha marcado de encontrar Lily para estudar.

O treino foi tranquilo, ninguém saiu machucado, e James apanhou o pomo. Depois foi para o dormitório, tomou um banho rápido e correu para chegar na hora da detenção, que ele, não sabia aonde seria, então teve que voltar para o dormitório, procurar o Mapa do Maroto e achar Lily, que curiosamente estava no Salão Comunal, mas não o tinha parado.

Ele desceu novamente e foi encontrar a ruiva.

- Potter, vejo que finalmente me achou.  
>- Poderia me dizer que estava aqui, Evans.<p>

A garota arregalou os olhos diante do seu sobrenome. Ele estava realmente bravo com ela.

- B-bom, v-vamos por aqui.

Ela o levou até o segundo andar, terceira porta, á direita.

- Você terá que separar lesmas, devem ter umas 500 nesse barril grande, você tem que colocar 50 em cada um dos pequenos. Você já sabe : 3 horas.

Ela sentou perto dele, e ficou observando. Passaram-se meia hora até que o garoto resolveu dizer alguma coisa, o silêncio era estranhamente incômodo para ele.

- Esqueceu o livro ?  
>- Sim. – mentiu.<br>- Eu queria – disseram ao mesmo tempo – falar – juntos.  
>- Você primeiro – James.<br>- Ahmm.. James, eu queria pedir desculpa por ter sido tão... chata, ontem.  
>- Está tudo bem – ele respondeu com indiferença.<br>- O que você, ahm.. ia dizer ?  
>- Eu não deveria ter te tratado daquela forma, mesmo que você tenha merecido.<br>- Ah... então, amigos ? – ela perguntou esticando o braço, anciosa.

O garoto olhou para as lesmas e depois para ela.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu aperte sua mão ? – perguntou risonho.  
>- NÃO ! Por favor ! – respondeu ela rindo.<br>- Sendo assim ...

James soltou a lesma que estava segurando e começou a ir em direção de Lily com as mãos para cima.

- Potter ! Não ouse ! Nem chegue perto de mim ! Estou avisando ! – ela começou a se afastar, dando gritinhos e então começou a correr.

Ele a perseguiu, correram por toda a sala, até que ele resolveu pegá-la. Abraçou-a por trás, e a carregou dando um rodopio. A ruiva dava gargalhadas gostosas. Depois de um tempo ele a colocou no chão, porém não a soltou.

- Acho que você deveria começar a me chamar de James. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu.

- E eu acho que poderia deixar você pegar sua varinha acidentalmente. – disse sorridente.  
>- Isso seria muito gentil, ruiva. Mal começamos a ser amigos, e já sou uma má influência para você. Estou orgulhoso.<p>

Ela riu e entregou a varinha para o garoto. Rapidamente ele fez um feitiço concluindo sua tarefa.

- Você percebe, que agora teremos que nos esconder, duas horas, dos professores ?  
>- Algo me diz que você não se importa com isso.<br>- Eu conheço um lugar – ele disse abrindo um sorriso travesso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oii pessoal ! Capítulo novo saindo rapidinho, por causa do combinado que eu fiz com a ! Agradeçam a ela... anyway... eu não ia deixar o casalzinho de bem tão cedo, mas depois do episódio novo de The Vampire Diaries, eu não resisti, já que sou Stelena roxa, estou em um clima romântico querendo que aqueles dois voltem logo hehehe Deixem reviews, ok ?**

**Erika Wesley Salvatore** : Amigaaaa ! Que bom que amoooou ! Estou super feliz *-* Tá vendo que a Lily já ta apaixonadinha ne, mas afinal, quem resiste aos encantos dele ? Kkkk beijos !  
><strong>Gina e Harry Potter<strong> : Ownt brigada, amei, divonaa *-* Espero que esteja gostando, ok ? Obrigada pela review, e seja bem vinda (;  
><strong>Nanda Grace<strong> : cap 1 : realmente os dois são muuito orgulhosos, mas eu achei uma ideia divertida, saber como ela reagiria (;  
>cap 2 : kkkkkkkk<br>cap 3 : kkk eu também queria ter a sorte de ter um James Potter aos meus pés *-*  
>cap 4 : Ele podia vir pra ca também kk<br>cap 5 : kk pois é (;  
>cap 6 : que bom que gostou até aqui e não dormiu lendo ! Espero que goste desse capítulo novo, quando você quiser fazer novos combinados, eu estou aqui, e tenho muitas fics kkkkkkk obrigada pelas reviews, mil beijos s2<p>

**Fãs de VD assistam esse vídeo fofo que eu fiz, e depois me digam o que acham, ok ?**  
>http: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=JvF2jLzGlgA&feature=player_embedded


	8. Complicações

- Você percebe, que agora teremos que nos esconder, duas horas, dos professores ? - James  
>- Algo me diz que você não se importa com isso.<br>- Eu conheço um lugar – ele disse abrindo um sorriso travesso.

A garota deu um sorriso em resposta.

- Hmm... eu também conheço. Que tal a Sala Comunal ? Tenho certeza que nenhum professor vai lá.  
>- Oh ruiva ! Por favor não acabe com toda a diversão !<br>- Eu falo sério James, vamos voltar para o Salão Comunal.  
>- Estraga prazeres – ele murmurou fazendo uma careta fofa a qual ela respondeu com uma gargalhada gostosa.<p>

Os dois andaram pelos corredores escuros e vazios de Hogwarts, trocando poucas palavras. O silêncio já não era sufocante para James e sim reconfortante. Era bom ficar perto dela, sabendo que agora seriam amigos, depois disso ele começaria a tentar conquistá-la e a chamaria para sair.

Chegaram até a porta da Grifinória e ruiva disse a senha. O quadro da mulher gorda revelou a passagem e eles entraram.

- Prongsie ! Lily ! O que fazem aqui ? – Sirius.  
>- A ruiva pegou leve hoje – James<br>- Hmmm... sei... imagino.

Lily fez uma careta de indignação.

- Nós não estamos mais brigados, e ela me deixou usar a varinha simples assim – James sussurrou.

Sirius riu abertamente diante da escolha de palavras do amigo.

- Ah, ela deixou, foi ?  
>- Sim... NÃO ! Não foi assim que eu quis dizer e você sabe bem Six !<br>- Mas bem que você queria.  
>- Ah ! Cala boca seu pulguento ! – James respondeu mandando uma almofada na cara do amigo.<p>

Lily corou e saiu de perto dos garotos, procurando abrigo dos comentários de Sirius, com suas amigas.

- O que foi, Lils ? – Dorcas  
>- Ahmm ? Nada.. só o Sirius me irritando.<br>- Somos duas então – Marlene respondeu bufando.  
>- O que aconteceu, Lene ?<br>- Durante a noite toda ele fez comentários sobre ela – Dorcas – e bom, ele ficou se aproximando e tentou beijá-la.  
>- Mas o que ? Não ! Ele não... Ah Mérlin ! Finalmente, e o que você fez Lene ?<br>- Eu dei uma bela de uma bofetada nele, isso sim.

A ruiva soltou outra gargalhada.

- Mas por que o bom humor ?  
>- Nada. Está tudo perfeitamente normal.<br>- Uh, sei ! Tenho certeza que não tem nada a ver com James.  
>- Não, não tem nada a ver com Jam... com o Potter.<br>- Ah ! Viu, você até o está chamando pelo primeiro nome agora !  
>- Nada aconteceu, já disse. Nos tornamos amigos.<br>- Oh sim ! Amigos com benefícios – Lene disse fazendo uma cara travessa.  
>- Nós não somos como você e o Sirius.<p>

O rosto de Marlene ficou de um vermelho vivo.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Lene. Sabe disso.  
>- Ah, foi exatamente o que você quis dizer, Lílian !<br>- Nada aconteceu entre vocês, então por que está tão brava ?  
>- Não foi um comentário agradável.<br>- Nem os seus sobre o Jame... Potter ! Mas sabe qual a diferença ? Você ficou brava por que queria que fosse verdade !  
>- Ah, e você fica brava por que ?<br>- Eu não fico brava.  
>- Fica sim Lílian, admita ! Você queria que fosse verdade.<br>- Você também.  
>- Mas eu não tenho medo de admitir.<br>- Aah, então você acabou de o fazer ?  
>- Nã.. não ! Não admiti.<br>- Você deveria dizer para ele, não para mim – disse Lily mais calma. – se desculpar pelo tapa seria um bom começo.  
>- Odeio dizer isso, mas ela tem razão, Lene. – Dorcas.<br>- Só se ela prometer que vai continuar com o combinado. Se James a chamar para sair, você vai aceitar, não importa o que aconteceu com a lufa.  
>- Oras, isso não é justo, vocês sabem bem !<br>- Eu tenho que ficar com a Lene nessa – Dorcas.  
>- E você ? Tinha mais era que falar com o Lupin. –Lene<br>- Falar o que ?  
>- Agradecer pelo o beijo seria um bom começo – Lene disse imitando o tom de Lily.<br>- Eu não falo assim !  
>- Isso não vem ao caso !<br>- Então estamos todas combinadas ? – Lene.  
>- Sim. Com uma condição. Você vai ter que falar com o Six agora.<br>- Só se você der tanto em cima do James que ele vai ter que te convidar.  
>- Ótimo !<br>- Ótimo ! E a Dorcas tem que agradecer agora também.  
>- Mas... eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, por favor não me envolvam !<br>- Você já está envolvida ! – disseram Lily e Lene ao mesmo tempo.

As três foram em direção ao grupo dos meninos. Eles estavam esparramados no sofá em frente a lareira e no chão.

- Sirius ! – Lene chamou.

Ele fez uma carranca.

- Sim ?  
>- Será que eu ... posso ... ahm... falar com você ? A sós, quero dizer.<p>

Ele não respondeu e voltou a atenção para o livro em suas mãos.

- Claro que pode – respondeu James arracando o livro e empurrando o moreno para fora do sofá.

- Ahm... e eu posso falar com você, Remo ? – Dorcas.  
>- Ah... – ele corou – sim, claro que sim. – ele esperou por um momento e ela não disse nada – a sós também ?<br>- De preferência.

Lily sentou no sofá ao lado de James.

- Você também quer conversar, a sós ? – ele perguntou rindo.  
>- Ahmm.. na verdade não... prefiro fazer outra coisa – ela sorriu.<p>

Ele sorriu de volta sem entender bem.

* * *

><p>No canto direito da sala, perto da escada que levava para o dormitório das garotas, Lene e Sirius conversavam.<p>

- O que você quer ? – Sirius.  
>- Eu queria... ahm.. er... pedir... pedir desculpas.<p>

Ele levantou levemente uma sobrancelha.

- Eu.. eu não devia ... ter... er.. batido em você.  
>- Você está pedindo desculpa pelo tapa, ou pela humilhação ?<br>- Ahmm... acho que pelos dois.  
>- Você acha ?<br>- Não ! Não ! – ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente. – eu tenho certeza.  
>- Não vai dizer que agora que pensou resolveu que deveria ter deixado ?<p>

Ela corou até a alma.

- Era só isso então – disse fugindo para o dormitório. Ele suspirou. Olhou em volta, Remo estava no canto esquerdo do dormitório com Dorcas, Prongsie conversava com a ruiva no sofá. Não tinha muito o que fazer ali então subiu para seu dormitório.

* * *

><p>- Ahmm... Remo.. eu quero te.. er.. agradecer – começou Dorcas.<br>- Pelo que ?  
>- Por ahm.. ter sido um bom.. <em>amigo<em> – ela disse a última palavra com mais dificuldade – no lago aquele dia.  
>- Oh ! Nesse caso não foi nada.<br>- Obrigada por ter sido atencioso e _amigo_.  
>- Você já disse isso – ele sorriu.<br>- Tem razão, eu só estou um pouco nervosa.  
>- Pois não deveria ! Somos <em>amigos<em>.  
>- É.. pois é, eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade com essa palavra quando se trata de nós – ela soltou as palavras antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo.<br>- Você... ahm... o que ?

A garota corou até o último fio de cabelo que tinha e saiu correndo para seu dormitório. Remo ficou desconsertado e foi atrás de Sirius.

* * *

><p>- Ahmm... James ?<br>- Sim ?  
>- Eu já te disse como adoro seu cabelo ?<p>

O garoto arregalou os olhos. Não entendeu de onde aquilo saiu, ou o por quê daquela atitude suspeita.

- Não Lils, nunca disse. Eu também adoro o seu. Parece fogo – ele disse brincando e mexendo inconscientemente nas pontas do cabelo dela.  
>- Eu também gosto dos seus olhos.<br>- Obrigado – ele disse bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos. – você.. ahm..está bem ?  
>- Estou ótima, por que ? Preocupado ?<br>- Ahmm... não... eu vou... er.. dormir. Acho que já está tarde. Boa noite Lily. – ele disse antes de subir para o dormitório.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : ok, ok ! O que acharam desse capítulo ? Espero que tenham amado, por que eu amei. Éee.. vocês mentes pervertidas acharam que o James e a Lily iam fazer coisas ne... Pois é, mas ainda não aconteceu kkk Reviews ?**

**Antes de qualquer coisa, queria avisar que Heaven on Earth agora tem uma capa, é simplérrima, mas sei la, é só para não passar em branco, então se quiser ver, está aqui : http:/ (espaço) (espaço) .com (espaço) /f420z8 (espaço) .jpg**

**E minha nova long fic já está com o primeiro capítulo postado, entãao eu ficaria super hiper mega feliz se você desse uma olhadinha e quem sabe até deixasse uma review ? No final eu prometi um prêmio para quem deixasse (;**

**BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore :** Oii querida ! Sumida ! Que bom que gostou espero que esse também tenha sido legal para você ! Eu respon di sua pergunta por PM ? Se não aqui vai : eu ameeei sua ideia porem o ffobs é muito complicado e tem muitaaaas regras, como a preguiça aqui reina, eu acho que vai ter que ficar para depois. Beijooos s2  
><strong>Nanda Grace<strong> : Gatita lol que bom que gostou do último capítulo minha leitora e incentivadora ! O que achou desse ?  
><strong>Caroline Evans Potter : <strong>Obrigadaa por passar e deixar review (; E seja muuito bem-vinda ! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ! Omg kkk eu amoo o Stefan acho ele e a Elena um casal lindo, sem contar que ele ta divo malzão... anyway, eu também amo o Damon kk só que torço pro Stefan... amo os dois.. afinal, quem não ama ?  
><strong>Erika Wesley Salvatore <strong>: Migs ! Obrigadissimaaaa pela review amore Nossa nem me fale aulas de tarde demoram demaaaaaaaaaais e esse ano eu vou ter aula de tarde e prova toda segunda.. vou morrer kkk Tomara que goste desse capítulo ! Love ya ! Besos !


	9. Entendimento

Dorcas acordou se sentindo estranha. Era terça-feira. E ela estava morrendo de medo ! Que diabos tinha feito ? Tinha dito para Remus que queria mais de amizade com ele ? O garoto devia estar rindo dela agora mesmo ! Ele sabia o quão patética ela era e provavelmente nunca ia querer nada com ela !

Se sentindo miserável, foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho. Quando saiu de lá, suas companheiras já estavam acordadas e com cara de enterro. Já tinham se desculpado umas com as outras por terem levado suas vidas amorosas e chances embora por causa de um desentedimento. Decidiram também que iam pular o café-da-manhã. Não queriam encarar nenhum dos garotos, e só apareceriam no último instante para a aula de Transfiguração.

* * *

><p>Remus acordou e foi tomar seu banho. O que tinha acontecido? Dorcas tinha mesmo falado que queria mais de amizade com ele ? Como isso era possível ? Ela sabia do problema peludo dele ! Como ela poderia ser tão louca a ponto de querer algo com alguém que carrega tal maldição ?<p>

Saiu do banheiro e encontro seus amigos acordados e conversando. Todos foram dormir estressados depois das conversas com as meninas. Elas estavam agindo tão... tão estranhamente ! Eles já haviam decidido que Remus iria tentar um relacionamento com a garota que havia se declarado para ele. Sirius iria tentar conversar com Marlene e entender o que a garota estava escondendo, e James ia deixar a ruiva tentar fazer o que quer que estivesse tentando.

Desceram juntos as escadas para o Salão Comunal. Olharam em volta e não encontraram as garotas. O que era normal, já que eles normalmente tinham que esperar. Pararam na frente das escadas que levavam para o dormitório feminino e esperaram por longos 10 minutos.

- Eu acho que nós deveríamos descer – James – talvez elas já estejam lá embaixo.  
>- Não, Prongsie – Sirius – algo me diz que elas não vão descer.<p>

Os três foram para o Salão Principal e confirmaram que as garotas não iriam tomar café com eles.

* * *

><p>Esperaram o máximo possível, para ir para a aula de Transfiguração. Assim que entraram na sala, o sino bateu. Sem olhar para cima, as três tomaram seus lugares. Marlene com Dorcas e Lily com Remus. Elas manteram os olhares pregados na frente da classe, e não conversaram com ninguém. Lily pretendia continuar assim, quando Remus passou um papel para ela.<p>

_**Por que vocês não apareceram para o café ?  
><strong>__Não estávamos com fome.  
><em>_**Duvido, Lily. Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa.  
><strong>__Nada aconteceu, Remus.  
><em>_**E ontem a noite ? Por que vocês agiram tão estranhamente ?  
><strong>__Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente normal ontem a noite, não sei do que você está falando.  
><em>_**Estou falando de você dando em cima do James.  
><strong>__Ah, foi isso que ele te disse ? Pois ele está extremamente enganado !  
><em>_**Então você não elogiou o cabelo dele ?  
><strong>__Sim ! Qual o problema ? Amigos fazem isso !  
><em>_**E Lene ? Ela se desculpou com o Sirius ! Ela queria ter beijado ele, não ?  
><strong>__Pergunte isso para ela ! Eu não sei !  
><em>_**É verdade que a Dorcas, gosta de mim ?  
><strong>__Você é tão lerdo a ponto de não ter percebido antes ?  
><em>_**Eu não posso ficar com ela, você sabe disso.  
><strong>__Mas você quer ?  
><em>_**Eu não posso.  
><strong>__VOCÊ QUER OU NÃO ?  
><em>_**Sim.  
><strong>__Ótimo ! Converse com ela então. Agora me deixa prestar atenção na aula, por favor.  
><em>_**Tudo bem, mas todos sabemos que você gosta do James.**_

Lily fez uma careta de indignação e rasgou o papel em mil pedacinhos. Ela não gostava do James ! Que coisa !

Assim que o sinal bateu, Remus se encheu de coragem.

- Dorcas ? Eu... ahm... posso falar com você ?  
>- Claro Remus, depois, senão vamos perder a próxima aula – disse virando-se para a porta.<p>

Remus segurou a mão dela. Um arrepio passou pelo corpo dos dois.

- Eu não me importo em perder a aula.

Sem resistência da parte da garota, Remus a conduziu até a beira do lago, em um canto mais privado, aonde não seriam incomodados, e aonde não seriam pegos por matar aula. Sentaram na beira e observaram a paisagem. Ele resolveu falar antes de toda a coragem fosse embora.

- Você, realmente quis dizer aquilo ontem a noite ?  
>- Eu... eu... não. Eu não quis dizer aquilo.<p>

Remus soltou o ar que segurava e a tristeza tomou conta dele. Não estava entendendo.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo, mas era verdade.

Uma faísca brilhou nos olhos castanhos de Remus. Ele se inclinou na direção da garota lentamente. Colocou uma mecha teimosa do cabelo dela, atrás da orelha. Perdeu-se nos olhos da grifinória por uns momentos, antes de conseguir dizer o que queria ter dito na noite passada.

- Eu também quero ser mais do que seu amigo, Dorcas.

Dizendo isso ele a beijou. A resposta da garota foi rápida. Ela devolveu o beijo na mesma intensidade e passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele. Ele envolveu sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto.

Os dois passaram o resto da manhã sentados ali. Ora conversando. Ora beijando. Quando relutantes tiveram que se levantar, e de mãos dadas foram para o almoço.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA : Oiiiiiiiii gente ! Sim, eu sei que eu demorei ! Me desculpem ! Eu to super animada com Almost Lovers, e acabei deixando de escrever essa aqui, mas agora já voltei e estou a mil ! Maaaas devo dizer que essa fic terá apenas mais 3 capítulos, maaaaaaas as vezes eu tenho uma ideia supeeer legal e resolvo aumentar ! Quem sabe ? Reviews ?**_

**Gina e Harry Potter** : kkkk sim, elas tomaram muuuuuuuuuuuito uísque de fogo ! Que bom que ta achando mara ! Eu também A-M-E-I conversar com você no MSN vamos repetir ok ? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ! Beijos !  
><strong>Caroline Evans Potter<strong> : kkkkkkk sinceramente, quem eu acho sonsa é a Bella ela sim kkk eu acho que a Elena está ficando muito forte nessa temporada ! Aaaah eu também aamoooo Caroline, ela é maravilhosa ! Eles tao demorando pra se beijar ne kkkkkk Espero que tenha gostado ! Obrigada pela review !  
><strong>Nanda Grace<strong> : Ownnt que bom que amou leitora e incentivadora ! Obrigada pela review ! Espero que tenha amado essa também ! Mil Beijos!  
><strong>Erika Wesley Salvatore<strong> : Heeeey amiga linda maravilhosa e perfeita ! kkkkkkkkkkkkk ele achando que ia levar ela pra sala precisa kkkk acho que somos todos mente suja, isso sim ! Ah, finalmente o Remus percebeu ne kkkk Espero que tenha gostado ! Miiiiiiil Beijos !


	10. Engolindo o orgulho

Remus e Dorcas entraram no Salão de mãos dadas. Tinham um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que para qualquer um seria de felicidade, mas Lily sabia bem que os amigos estavam envorgonhados, por entrarem ali, mostrando para o colégio inteiro, que agora estavam namorando.

Estavam no horário de almoço, mas as coisas não tinham ficado melhores para a ruiva durante a manhã. Com Remus e Dorcas faltando, ela fez dupla com Marlene, mas a morena estava tão mau-humorada quanto ela. Sem contar, que Sirius tentava conversar com a garota toda hora, e eae sempre dava uma resposta fria, e como se não fosse possível, seu humor piorava todas as vezes que isso acontecia.

James nem tentava falar com ela. Só ficava lá, sentado com aquele sorriso idiota, estúpido, bobo, e incrivelmente atraente NÃO ! Nada atraente. Nada de atração. Droga.

E o que aconteceria de noite? Eles teriam que se encontrar na hora da detenção, e teriam que conversar, passarem tempo perto do outro, e não iria ajudar em nada o fato de que James percebera que ela estava dando em cima dele. Mas também, ela havia deixado tanto na cara...

- Então, os pombinhos estão juntos, agora ? – Sirius

Dorcas corou.

- Sim – respondeu Remus tranquilamente, fazendo círculos na mão da namorada.  
>- E como foi que isso aconteceu ? – James<br>- Uma longa sessão de amassos – Sirius – que durou a manhã inteeeeeeeira.

James e Sirius riram.

- Estou muito feliz por vocês ! – Lily – já estava mais do que na hora !  
>- Já está mais do que na hora da Prongs se acertar com você ruiva, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda não o fez. – Sirius.<br>- Ele já tentou – Lily murmurou.  
>- Hmmm... sei... não vai me dizer, que está arrependida de não ter aceitado? Igual a sua coleguinha Marlene, que dispensou a chance da vida dela e agora fica choramingando pelos can – Sirius não teve tempo de completar sua frase, pois a mão de Marlene já havia atingido seu rosto, e ela saia raivosa do Salão Comunal.<br>- Sirius Black, você é um completo idiota ! – disse Lily acertando a outra face do garoto, e saindo atrás da amiga.

Os outros assistiam perplexos. Dorcas estava aconchegada nos braços de Remus, mas relutantemente, saiu do seu lugar e foi procurar pelas amigas chateadas. James continuava no mesmo lugar, não havia dito nada, e não sabia se devia tomar partido daquela briga. Afinal, a culpa não fora dele ! Serviu seu almoço, e começou a comer silenciosamente. Remus imitou o amigo, também não tinha feito nada de errado. Só coisas certas, pensou, enquanto um sorriso tomava conta do seu rosto.

Sirius estava muito nervoso. Não sabia por que tinha atacado Lily. Marlene até tinha um motivo para ser atacada, mas Lily não. Tinha sido extremamente injusto com a ruiva... mas a morena o estava tirando do sério ! Mulheres ! O que faria agora ? Se desculpar ? De jeito nenhum ! E passar mais tempo sem poder beijar Marlene? Sem poder tocá-la? Sem poder levá-la para sua cama e... oh Mérlin ! Não podia ficar mais tempo sem ela. Mas se ela o quisesse, teria que admitir antes de qualquer coisa acontecer entre eles.

Levantou-se e fez seu caminho até o Salão Comunal. Chegando lá, encontrou as três garotas sentadas em frente a lareira. Respirou fundo, e tomou a coragem necessária para se aproximar.

- Ahm... olá.

Marlene lançou um olhar cortante para Sirius. Olá ? Essa era a última coisa que esperava ouvir.

- Lily... Lily, eu posso falar com você ?

Lily olhou para o amigo e pondereu. Tudo bem. Ele merecia a chance de se explicar.

- Sim.

Os dois andaram até um cantinho mais afastado do Salão. Apesar de ser hora do almoço, não estava completamente vazio, então queriam um pouquinho mais de privacidade.

- O que você quer, Sirius ?  
>- Me desculpe, ruivinha. Eu estou de mau-humor, estressado, sei que não deveria ter dito aquilo, eu acabei descontando em você. Eu sinto muito mesmo.<p>

A ruiva relaxou. Claro que iria perdoar Sirius. Não poderia ficar com raiva dele. Afinal, seus ânimos também não estavam lá grande coisa. Abriu seus braços, e se entregou a um abraço.

- É claro que te desculpo, Six. Não consigo ficar longe de você, seu cachorrão ! – os dois riram suavemente e se separaram.  
>- O que você vai fazer agora ? – a garota perguntou.<br>- Conversar com a Lene.  
>- Você faz bem ! Vocês dois se gostam, deviam deixar de ser tão cabeças-duras.<br>- Hum, olha quem fala!

Sirius e Lily voltaram para onde as outras garotas estavam.

- Lene? Eu posso... falar com você?  
>- Não!<br>- Por favor?  
>- Não!<br>- Eu... eu quero me desculpar.  
>- N...não.<br>- Por favor? Me dê uma chance, quero me desculpar.

Lene parou para pensar um instante.

- Seja rápido.

A morena se levantou, e começou a ir em direção ao lugar que Sirius tinha usado para conversar com Lily, mas ele segurou seu pulso e a puxou para fora do Salão Comunal.

- Aonde estamos indo?  
>- Eu vou te mostrar um lugar.<br>- Eu não quero ir.  
>- Mas você nem mesmo sabe aonde estou te levando.<br>- Exatamente.  
>- Vamos lá ! Onde está seu lado aventureiro ?<br>- Nós vamos perder o próximo horário.  
>- Eu não me importo.<p>

Sirius levou Lene até a Sala Precisa. Uma vez la dentro, a garota abriu a boca em perplexidade e não conseguiu dizer nada. A sala era um quarto. Com uma linda cama no centro, tinha uma dispensa no canto direito, um banheiro no canto oposto, e estava decorado lindamente!

-Lindo, não é? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca. Um arrepio subiu na coluna da garota.  
>- Sim.<p>

O garoto parou atrás de Lene, e passou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. Ela estava muito surpresa para desviar. Ela não queria desviar.

- Me desculpe, Lene. Eu não queria ter dito aquilo. Me desculpe por tentar beijá-la também.

Tudo bem. Estava na hora de engolir o orgulho. Sirius tinha engolido o dele quando pediu desculpas. Ela sabia também que ele não sentia muito pelo beijo, ele só queria levar o assunto naquela direção. Ela teria que passar por cima do orgulho.

- Não se desculpe por tentar me beijar.  
>- Eu tenho que me desculpar, você não gostou.<br>- Não... eu não gostei... você não chegou a me beijar, por isso não gostei.

Lene se virou para Sirius, e antes que ele dissesse algo, acabando com sua coragem, ela o beijou. Suas mãos exploraram seus corpos, com a mesma intensidade do beijo. Suas línguas se misturaram e quando eles perceberam, já tinham perdido as aulas da tarde.

**I want you to want me.**  
><strong>I need you to need me.<strong>  
><strong>I'd love you to love me.<strong>  
><strong>I'm beggin' you to beg me.<strong>

* * *

><p>NA : OOOOOi gente ! Tudo bom? Finalmente esse chap saiu ! Espero que tenham gostado ! O próximo, provavelmente vai ser o último, ainda não sei... Bom, reviews?

A música desse chap é : I want you to want me by Cheap Trick

**Caroline Evans Potter** : Aqui está Sirius e Lene desse chap ! Obrigada pela review !  
><strong>Gina e Harry Potter<strong> : Estamos tendo a conversa do msn agora hahahaha espero que tenha gostado !  
><strong>Erika Wesley Salvatore<strong> : O Remus custou para perceber o amor dela ne kkkkkk E finalmente esses outros cabeças duras se acertaram nesse chap ! Eu sei que foi corrido, mas isso é a parte ruim de fazer duas fics ao mesmo tempo, a gente fica doida pra acabar a 'menos favorita' e da mais atenção para a outra kkkk Espero que tenha gostado desse chap !Estou com saudades de voce amiga !  
><strong>Nanda Grace<strong> : lkkkkkkkk obrigada leitora e incentivadora ! O que achou desse?


	11. Noite estrelada

_**Nos meus braços vou te carregar...**_

_**Para no teu ouvido sussurrar...**_

_**Palavras de belas canções...**_

_**Que encantam todos os corações...**_

_**Um pequeno e doce sonho de verão...**_

_**Um sorriso que aquece o coração...**_

_**Um pequeno embalo ao anoitecer...**_

_**Uma certeza que para sempre irei amar você...**_

_**Amar você...**_

- Atrasado como sempre, Potter.  
>- Ruiva, relaxa !<br>- Vamos logo, não quero perder mais tempo.  
>- Aonde nós vamos dessa vez?<br>- Para o campo de quadribol.

A ruiva e o moreno seguiram em silêncio para o enorme campo. Era uma noite quente e estrelada.

James retirou seu suéter, e Lily se deixou observar sua barriga, quando a blusa subiu junto. Corou violentamente e desviou o olhar antes que ele percebesse qualquer coisa.

- E então?  
>- Hm?<br>- Qual meu serviço essa noite?  
>- Ah... você hm... tem que pegar o material de quadribol e ahm.. limpar !<br>- Como assim?  
>- Ora, pegue as bolas, e as vassouras, e limpe.<p>

James riu. E seguiu seu caminho para onde os materias estavam guardados. Era quase impossível, ficar perto de Lily, esperando, tentando entender o que aquela ruivinha queria da vida, enquanto tudo o que queria, era agarrá-la ali mesmo... Quando voltou para o campo, pensou que estava sozinho, mas observando bem, ele conseguiu enxergar uma bagunça vermelha no chão do campo. Chegou perto. Lily estava deitada, observando as estrelas.

Os dois se olharam, se mediram, e então James se deitou ao lado dela. Ficaram em silêncio, somente observando, a tensão era tangível. E para a surpresa dos dois, quem agiu, foi a garota.

Lily lentamente, escorregou sua mão para cima da mão do moreno. Ele retribiu o aperto, e a tensão diminuiu.

- Ruiva?  
>- Hm?<br>- O que você acha de voar?  
>- Ahm?<br>- É uma noite linda, a minha companhia não poderia ser melhor, e eu gostaria de voar.  
>- Er... seria uma ótima ideia, se eu não tivesse medo de altura, e você sabe muito bem disso !<br>- Sim... mas eu não vou deixar nada acontecer.  
>- Eu acho melhor não, James...<br>- Diz de novo?  
>- O que?<br>- Meu nome.

A ruiva riu.

- Ah, James, como você é um bobo.

Assim que terminou de falar, sentiu o corpo do garoto sobre o seu, e logo depois sentiu suas bocas se juntarem. Os lábios dele eram macios e quentes. A sensação era incrível. Estava em choque. Não se moveu.

_**Vejo seu rostinho tranquilo...**_

_**Cada um dos seus suspiros...**_

_**Nessa noite me orgulho de ter você...**_

_**Para sempre quero estar com você...**_

_**Um pequeno e doce sonho de verão...**_

_**Um sorriso que aquece o coração...**_

_**Um pequeno embalo ao anoitecer...**_

_**Uma certeza que para sempre irei amar você...**_

_**Amar você...**_

James achou que tinha algo errado. Lily não se movia. Será que tinha interpretado os sinais errado? Ela tinha segurado sua mão, por Mérlin !

- Lily? Algo errado?

A garota abriu os olhos preguiçosamente.

- Não. Está tudo perfeito.

James sorriu. Lily o puxou para outro beijo, e dessa vez, exigiu mais. Suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo constante, lento, delicioso. Se separaram ofegantes.

- Venha voar comigo – sussurrou na orelha da garota, provocando arrepios.  
>- Tudo bem ! Mas você tem que prometer, que não vai me deixar cair.<br>- Eu nunca vou deixar algo acontecer com você, Lils.

Ela sorriu, e foi puxada para cima. Trocaram mais beijos. James pegou uma vassoura e montou. A ruiva, subiu atrás, relutante, e se apertou contra o garoto o máximo possível. Passou seus braços em volta de sua cintura, e plantou beijos em sua nuca.

Ele tomou um impulso,e logo estavam no ar. Era maravilhoso. Havia beijado sua garota, e ela não o tinha repelido. Era ela quem estava colada a ele agora, e tudo era tão perfeito ! Tinha conseguido o que mais desejava ! O afeto dela ! Agora que a tinha, nunca a perderia ! Faria de tudo para que ficassem juntos para sempre, por que tê-la ali, colada ao seu corpo, era o mesmo que ter o paraíso na terra.

_**Para sempre irei amar você...**_

_**Amanhã vai chegar em breve...**_

_**Não me preocupo no mais leve...**_

_**Pois nos meus braços você vai estar...**_

_**No seu ouvido vou sussurrar...**_

_**Para sempre vou te amar...**_

_**Um pequeno e doce sonho...**_

_**Que encanta como poucos...**_

_**Um pequeno e doce sonho...**_

_**Que me trás este sorriso tolo...**_

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música : Um Pequeno Doce Sonho by Kawa Potter<strong>_

**N/A : Se eu estava inspirada quando escrevi esse último chap? Não... nem um pouco. Mas mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado mesmo ! Muuuito obrigada por terem me acompanhado até aqui, coisinhas fofas e lindas ! Não teremos um epílogo, mas eu postarei mais um chap, com os agradecimentos finais, então você aí, que lê e não deixa review, que tal deixar? Mil Beijos !**

**Gina e Harry Potter : **Pronto, mandei uísque em todo mundo kkkk Beijos!**  
>Nanda Grace : <strong>Espero que tenha gostado da música ! Beijos!


	12. Agradecimentos

**Agradecimentos**

**Obrigada a todos vocês que colocaram em alerta e favoritaram !**

**Obrigada a todos vocês que leram, mas não deixaram nenhuma review !**

**E um obrigada especial para : Katherine Parteno Gryffindor, Erika Wesley Salvatore, Fernanda Char, ines giraldes, Ines Potter, Sophie Malfoy, AnneBlackPotter, BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore, Miguel Malfoy, Sarah Black Potter, Mila Pink, Nanda Grace, Gina e Harry Potter, e Caroline Evans Potter.**

**Eu espero que todos vocês tenham gostado e se divertido muito !**

**Sobre meus outros projetos, agora eu tenho uma fic em andamento, chamada Almost Lovers, a próxima irá se chamar Hurricane, e tenho uma tradução, também em andamento, chamada Doces Pecados, são todas Drarry, se você se interessar, dê uma olhada, ok?  
>Quanto a outras fics sobre a época dos marotos, ou até mesmo de outros casais que não sejam Harry e Draco, eu não posso afirmar nada...<strong>

**Foi muito bom passar esse tempo com todos vocês, coisas lindas e fofas ! Um grande beijo com sabor de varinha de alcaçuz !**

**Bruna**


End file.
